Sweetcream Scoops
Sweetcream Scoops is a female unicorn who appears in the IDW comics. She has a yellow coat, rose mane and tail with gold and gamboge streaks, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of ice cream on a cone. She is unnamed in the comics, but she is named in merchandise. She shares the same design as unicorn Twilight Sparkle and Lovestruck.__TOC__ Production and development Sweetcream Scoops first appeared in Hasbro's My Little Pony mystery packs, before either of IDW's Hasbro-licensed My Little Pony comic book series were created. Her positioning in Friendship is Magic issue #1 was inspired by her name. She was mentioned by name in the description on Andy Price's eBay auction that sold the original page 5 line art from the making of Friendship is Magic Issue #1 and has also been mentioned by name in Andy Price's deviantART description of Friendship is Magic Issue #9 cover A and in the book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Depiction in comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Sweetcream Scoops appears on page 5 of Issue #1, in The Return of Queen Chrysalis. She is one of a number of ponies in Ponyville who are infected during the changeling takeover of the town. She stands in a street corner, next to a street lamp, a red post box, and a pair of pink flowers. Of Issue #9, she appears on cover A, page 10, and a con cover. My Little Pony Micro-Series Sweetcream Scoops appears on page 2 of Issue #3, in How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back. She is one of a number of characters present at Pinkie Pie and Spike's after party for Rarity. She leans in toward Big McIntosh while smiling and looking at him with her eyes half-open, which he reacts to by pulling away from her while looking back at her with an apprehensive expression on his face. Other depictions In chapter 1 of the book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "Welcome, Spring-Sproing Springtime", Pinkie Pie reads from her Pinkie Party Planner that an "Ice-Cream Sundae Sunday party at Sweetcream Scoops's house" is tomorrow. Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Sweetcream Scoops are included together as number 20 of 24 in the first wave of mystery packs, both regional versions of which were initially released in 2011. Both versions of the card depict on the front side Sweetcream Scoops standing in Canterlot. The earlier, multilingual version of the card states on the back side that Sweetcream Scoops "loves to sing!" then restates this description once each in French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Dutch, Swedish, Danish, Greek, Polish, and Turkish, in that order.Mystery pack wave 1 multilingual collector cards 19-24 back sides The later, monolingual version of the card states on the back side that Sweetcream Scoops "loves to sing more than anything! She can even reach the really high notes!" On the multilingual version of the wave's included pamphlet, the toy is one of the toys that are shown in mirror image, while on the monolingual version of the wave's included pamphlet, the toy is one of the toys that are shown normally. The wave is the source of her name, which the later version denotes as a U.S. Trademark. Gallery Comic issue 1 page 5.png|Sweetcream Scoops in Friendship is Magic Issue #1 page 5. Comic micro 3 page 2.png|Sweetcream Scoops in Micro-Series Issue #3 page 2. Comic issue 9 cover A.jpg|Sweetcream Scoops on Friendship is Magic Issue #9 cover A. IDW comic issue 9 cover by Andy Price.jpg|Sweetcream Scoops on Friendship is Magic Issue #9 con cover. Assorted molded pony toys.jpg|Sweetcream Scoops mini-figure toy from mystery pack wave 1 (above Fizzypop and Rainbow Dash). EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Lucky Swirl, Sweetcream Scoops, Firecracker Burst, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash.jpg|Front of Sweetcream Scoops collector card from earlier version of mystery pack wave 1 (middle card in top row). Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 3.jpg|Back of Sweetcream Scoops collector card from earlier, 12-language version of mystery pack wave 1 (middle card in top row). References it:Sweetcream Scoops Category:Background characters Category:Female characters Category:Musicians